


I Put A Spell On You

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: There's a witch in town with a bad sense of humor. She knows there are two hunters closing in on her. What happens when she casts a spell on them that throws them off her trail. Hopefully they can contain themselves while speaking the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. They promise for it not to consume them so help them god.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short fic it is intended to be a one shot, but you know I don't do well with one shots. Characters and relationships will be added later. Happy reading!

 

Dean and Sam rushed to the door of the old house.

 

“She went in here! Dean kick down the door. I'll go around the back and block her off.”

 

Dean kicked down the door aiming his gun into the dark house. He pivoted his body toward the dimly lit stairs. He walked in cautiously and made the decision to hit the stairs. While Sam walked around back he could take the bottom of the house while he took the top. He made his way up the stairs trying to quiet the creaks that were coming from the broken wood. He walked through the hallway opening each door and aiming into each one as he went. He opened the last door and aimed in. He felt a pain in his chest as he was blown back into the wall.

 

“Sam, Sam!”

 

Sam came running up the flight of steps encasing one of his shoes into one as the stair crumbled under him. He kept going trying to get to Dean as fast as possible. He saw Dean being thrown into the wall repeatedly. He was on the verge of unconsciousness. Sam ran to face the doorway where he saw the witch moving her arms back and forth mirroring Dean's movements. Sam didn't hesitate and shot her in the arm to stop the movement. She winced and grabbed her arm. She looked up at Sam in anger, and her eyes changed from blue to purple.

 

“You little shit!”

 

She took her other arm and threw Sam into the wall making him drop his gun. Sam groaned and tried to crawl to his gun. The witch pushed him back towards the wall, and ushered the gun into her hands. She grabbed the gun in both hands and dismantled it throwing the pieces in opposite directions.

 

“I have done nothing, but help this town. I haven't hurt anyone. I never intended to. It is not my fault that humans are monsters that take their pain out on other humans. I did this town a service. I took the blanket off of everyone's eyes.”

 

Sam began to stand up and walk towards the witch. He looked over at Dean who was passed out in the hallway. He returned his gaze to the witch, and then managed to choke out a laugh.

 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.”

 

The witch stepped back and put distance between them. Sam took out a switchblade from his pocket, and then edged closer to the witch.

 

“It's simple Bigfoot! You kill me you'll never be able to control your tongue again.”

 

Sam looked confused, as well as a delirious Dean who walked up to Sam and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

 

“What the hell are you ta-”

 

The witch threw a golden powder over Sam and Dean with her good arm. She turned in a circle and turned into purple floating dust. She was gone just like that. Sam looked confused and Dean looked dumbfounded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Dean looked Sam over. “Are you hurt? What happened while I was out?”

Sam brushed Dean’s hands off his shoulder. “I hate when you treat me like a baby. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. You hover Dean! Stop hovering!”

Sam clasped his hands over his mouth. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I did no- definitely meant that.”

Sam clasped his hands over his mouth again. Dean looked at Sam in shock.

“Well excuse the fuck out of me for caring about you. You’re my responsibility Sam. You are like my son after all. I raised you practically. You know because Dad was never there. That son of a bitch! You might as well call me daddy Sam! What the fuck am I saying? How the hell do I turn it off?”

Sam looked at Dean awkwardly. He never moved his mouth from his lips. Dean looked at Sam in exasperation.

“It must be that witch. She got us Sam! She turned us into those walking truth zombies outside. I fucking hate witches!”

Dean kicked his boot into the carpet. “From here on out we say nothing to each other. I don’t want to hear about your feelings….forgive me Sam it’s not me talking you know that. Well it is me, but it’s not me. I lied it is me…Fuck me!”

Sam never moved his hands away from his mouth. Dean paced the room. He took off down the stairs and Sam followed. They rushed out of the house and back to the impala. Dean started the engine up not saying a word and 180’d out onto the street heading in the direction of the hotel. Sam moved his hand away from his mouth.

“You’re going to kill us one day driving like that. You show off too much.”

Sam put his hand back up to his mouth surprising his on self that he wasn’t in control. Dean looked Sam up and down.

“Well it’s not like we’re going to stay dead. We always come back somehow. Even if it is without a soul sometimes….this is so fucked up.”

Dean turned his attention back to the road. He didn’t say anything the whole ride there. He just gripped the steering wheel making his knuckles turn an ashy white. They pulled up to the hotel and got out. They walked up to the door and unlocked it walking in and sitting down on different sides of the room. Dean looked around the room searching for something.

“Castiel, I pray to you to get your candy ass down here….I mean get your wings and things…just get down here!”

Dean and Sam stilled as they heard the flutter of wings. They both looked in the direction it was coming from. Castiel walked around the room and stilled smelling the air. He smirked as he turned toward Dean.

“Dean have you ever wore women’s panties before?”

Dean looked shocked and scared. “Why are you asking me that Cas? What the hell...Yes, yes I have and I kind of liked it too.”

Dean slapped his forehead in embarrassment and turned to look out the window. Castiel smiled as he turned his attention to Sam.

“Hey Sam, didn’t you tell me that you hate Dean sometimes?”

Sam kept his hand over his mouth. He turned in Dean’s direction where Dean was looking at him with intent. Sam shook his head from side to side as his eyes got bigger. His hand jerked away from his mouth.

“With a passion! He can be a complete jerk sometimes.”

Sam’s hands flew to his mouth. Castiel turned his attention back to Dean smirking the whole time.

“And you can be a real bitch sometimes. So, we’re even.”

Dean looked back out the window. Castiel sat on the bed. “I smell it all over you two. That witch really did a number on this town. You two have encountered a big gigantic heaping dose of truth serum. Your actions won’t be controlled until you get the antidote, or kill the witch who cast the spell. Did you happen to catch her name?”

Dean kept looking out the window, and Sam looked down at the floor. Castiel nodded his head in understanding.

“Her name would have been really important to know to cast a seeking spell. Since you didn’t get the name you two are going to have to come up with another strategy on how to lure her out.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“These are some really weird purchases dude. Are you on some kind of terrorist mission or something?”

 

Dean stared at the cashier and bit his lip. The cashier who looked like your typical books and herbs dealer stared at Dean with his mouth parted. Dean leaned against the counter and knew what was going to come next.

 

“No, were hunting a witch. She made the town that's like two doors over tell the truth all the time. She even got me and my brother.”

 

The cashier looked at Dean like he was staring into stupidity.

 

“Uh...yeah dude that's awesome. Make sure to stock up on some more of those happy pills. While your at can you throw some my way?”

 

The cashier laughed as he bagged the rest of the items. Dean bit his lip again to avoid going into detail. “I really wish I had happy pills. Especially to take away all the guilt I feel from like half of the people I've killed. I can not make this shit up....literally.”

 

The cashier throws the bag of items at Dean. “Dude, I don't want any trouble. Just take your shit and go before I call the cops.”

 

Dean snatches the bag and then jets out of the store leaving trails of imaginary dust behind him. He reaches the impala and jumps in the front seat.

 

“I just told the sales clerk my whole damn life story. I am super ready to get this bitch and take her down.”

 

Sam looks at Dean and then nods as he smiles. He turns the radio on and turns it up to drown out their breathing as they ride back to the town of truth zombies. Dean actually enjoys the change in Sam. He's trying to be so quiet that he's more lenient with everything to avoid talking. Dean doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. The ride back to the hotel was silent. Neither one of them speaking a word to each other. They pulled up to the small hotel and hopped out of the car. Castiel was waiting for them when they opened the door. He was sitting on the bed in deep concentration looking at a piece of paper. Dean and Sam moved quickly to set up the spell that would locate the witch. Castiel walked over to the table slowly and handed Dean the paper.

 

“This was left on your door. I don't quite understand it. It seems to be some type of riddle, but I'm horrible at solving your worlds riddles. Maybe if it was in Enochian it would be easier to decipher.”

 

Dean snatched the piece of paper from Castiel and stared at it. He walked over to Sam and then handed him the paper.

 

_**Instead of casting spells to find me** _

_**why don't you solve my riddle that will** _

_**lead you right to my doorstep.** _

 

_**What is wet on a hot summer day?** _

_**What is still cool when it's warm?** _

_**What causes fear when it's brought about in a storm?** _

_**Watch your step or you might slide?** _

 

Sam looked at the paper and then pondered a bit.

 

“Dean, it's simple. You know that new club that just opened up downtown?”

 

Dean looked at Sam and held up his hands for him to continue. Sam rolled his eyes before he turned towards Castiel.

 

“Of course you wouldn't know. You never know, and I'm not even going to ask you Cas because you can't even make it down the block by yourself. The new bar downtown is an ice bar. It just opened last night. I guarantee you that's where she's at.”

 

Sam smiled looking smug at both Dean and Castiel.

 

“Way to be super nerd. Cas, can I talk to you outside for a second?”

 

Castiel nodded before walking outside. Dean gave one look at Sam before he closed the door behind them. He walked over to the impala and leaned against it.

 

“Cas, how are things? You know up there, in the great big super highway.”

 

Castiel looked confused.

 

“Dean it's not a highway. It's a vast expanse of many heavens built to each individual person's desires only if they are worthy of such privilege.”

 

Dean shook his head and then smiled at Castiel before kicking the ground.

 

“Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to be so fucking cute?”

 

Castiel looked shocked.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Dean looked into the side mirror of the impala adjusting his hair. He looked up at Castiel like he hadn't spoken a word. He raised his eyebrow before he spoke again.

 

“What...what did you say?”

 

Castiel walked closer to Dean. He still had a shocked look on his face, but it was mixed with a glint of hope. Hope or lust? Dean couldn't choose between the two.

 

“Cas, we talked about this personal space.”

 

Dean gasped as Castiel inched a little closer. Their lips almost touching.

 

“What did you say Dean? I didn't quite get the last thing you mumbled before the personal space.”

 

Dean sighed releasing a heavy breath of white smoke into the cold air. It covered Castiel's nose like a canvas.

 

“I...I...I said....Cas we got to go. I need to get Sam so we can bag us a witch.”

 

Dean stepped back from Castiel regaining his composure before walking back into the motel to retrieve Sam. Dean and Sam both walked out together with their duffle bag in hand. Castiel was no where to be found.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I left you lovelies hanging, but school is a freaking headache. I am going to try to update more now since things are slowing down so bear with me. I do not have a beta so any grammar mistakes are of my own doing. Happy reading!

“Keep your eyes peeled the bitch has to be around here somewhere.”

 

Dean walked away from the bar after finishing his shot. Sam watched him walk away. The place was pretty popular to be an ice bar. There were plenty of people that looked interesting, but the witch had yet to make an appearance. Sam was growing tired of drinking to keep up a mellow facade and Dean was driving him crazy asking him for updates every fifteen seconds.

 

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Sam looked toward the voice and immediately shook his head.

 

“No, you can have it.”

 

“Thanks, I'm Jill. What brings you out tonight?”

 

Sam wasn't paying attention to her at all. I mean Jill was hot no doubt. She had beautiful olive skin, pretty dimples, long black hair, soft hazel eyes, her lips were plump, but Sam had no time for any of that.

 

“I'm looking for someone, excuse me if I'm playing hard to get. This is just really important.”

 

Sam scanned the crowd. He bobbed his head a few times to look over people who were tall. Jill nodded and waved the bartender down for a drink.

 

“Well tell me who your looking for, and maybe I can help you find them?”

 

Sam bit his lip hard before he adjusted on the stool. “I'm looking for...”

 

Sam looked up at Jill and jumped back a little.

 

“Go on Sam. Finish your sentence.”

 

Jill looked at Sam with purple eyes that burned into Sam's soul with intensity. Sam was speechless for a few seconds.

 

“We're looking for you. I'm going to kill you right here if you don't undo this stupid spell.”

 

Jill looked a little taken back. “No one takes back my goodies hun. Most people love my gifts. Maybe you should just accept this as the better option.”

 

“Your psycho! Why are you even doing this in the first place?”

 

Jill drank a little of her martini and then ate the olive. “I'm doing this because....it's fun. Everyone doesn't have to have a reason to be bad Sam. They just...are. If you'll excuse me, I have an angel to pluck.”

 

Sam grabbed Jill's arm and tugged it towards him. “Don't touch me you abomination! You un-pure heathen.”

 

Sam punched Jill in the lip. Jill threw Sam into the wall knocking down the plethora of liquor behind the bar. Everyone cleared out of the bar with screams making their way to the nearest exit. Dean rushed to where Sam was. Jill saw Dean and snapped her fingers turning into purple dust. Dean ran past the remaining people and hopped over the bar.

 

“Sam, what the hell happened?”

 

Sam got up slowly and looked around the bar. Dean followed his gaze before he focused back on Sam.

 

“Dude, she's gone. Don't worry about her. What the hell happened?”

 

Sam shook his head to shake out the dizziness.

 

“I don't know. I was confused because she was someone else. She wasn't the same witch that was at that house. I mean it was her mannerisms and everything, but it was a different body.”

 

Dean tittered from side to side before bending down to Sam's level.

 

“So, your saying she's hopping from meat suit to meat suit. Go figure. That explains why the bitch is so hard to find.”

 

Sam put his hand on his forehead thinking harder than usual.

 

“Witches can't do that Dean.”

 

Dean looked confused and tilted his head a little.

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it hard.

 

“What I'm trying to say is that were not dealing with a witch. This is something else entirely.”

 

Dean looked around the bar and then zoned back in on Sam.

 

“Brand new ball game, I guess.”

 

Dean raised up towering over Sam. Sam extended out his arm towards Dean.

 

“Help me up! I think I know what she is though.”

 

They pulled back up to the hotel and took their duffel bags inside. Sam set up the laptop on the little table and started zipping through web sites. Dean leaned over Sam's chair.

 

“Here! The witch, or Jill as she went by, is actually the goddess of truth, or as in layman's terms the Goddess Veritas.” Sam said pointing at a sculpture on the computer screen.

 

“Okay, I see the creepy sculpture. Who is she and How do we kill her?”

 

Sam clicked on a few more articles. “It say's here she is the daughter of Saturn and the mother of Virtus. It also says that she would be hid away in the bottom of a holy well because she was believed to be entirely of virtue. What does that mean?”

 

Dean paced around the room for a few minutes. “I think we need to call Cas. I think this is right up his alley.”

 

Sam looked back at the computer and began clicking the articles over and over again. He didn't say anything. He just nodded his head towards Dean and continued on with whatever was on the computer.

 

“Castiel, angel of Thursday, I pray to you to get your ass down here and help us. We believe we have something that you might be interested in.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and concentrated on the flutter that he usually heard when Castiel made his appearance. There were no signs of fluttering and Dean was getting antsy.

 

“Sam, why isn't he showing up? Somethings wrong. He mysteriously disappears before we go to the bar, and then he doesn't show his face now. I mean he always comes when I call him. We have a profound bound or whatever. You would think that that meant something to him.”

 

Sam looked away from the computer. He looked up at Dean with a disgusted look before he looked at the ceiling. “Oh no!”

 

Dean turned toward Sam slowly. “What do you mean oh no? Sam, what are you not telling me?”

 

Sam lingered on the thought before he spoke. “Before I touched her she mentioned something.”

 

Dean held out his hands. “Do you wanna elaborate genius?”

 

“She said she was on her way to pluck an angel. My adrenaline was beating so hard at the time, I didn't even register what she had said. I think that she has Cas.”

 

Dean threw his hands in the air. “That's just great. This is just fucking fantastic. What are we supposed to do now? Without Cas, were just going in there blind. We need all the help we can get.”

 

Sam picked up his phone. He dialed a number and put it up to his ear.

 

“Charlie, we need your help. Are you free?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

“Alright, let me get this straight. You want me to do what now?”

 

Sam and Dean looked at Charlie like what they just told her was obvious. Dean looked stern as he sat at the edge of the hotel bed.

 

“We want you to be bait.”

 

Charlie looked baffled as she looked at Dorothy.

 

“What do you mean you want me to be bait? Bait for who exactly?”

 

Dean looked at Sam hoping that Sam would clear up all the confusion. Sam walked over to Charlie putting his hands on her shoulder.

 

“Have you been in the area recently?”

 

Charlie shook her head no and then looked at the ceiling with her finger on her chin in deep thought.

 

“Come to think of it. When me and Dorothy got here we went to a few places for snacks and junk food. It was like everyone spilled a shit load of TMI. It was like everyone was everybody's best friend. Dorothy and I felt it was a little weird.”

 

Sam looked relieved that explaining things would go a lot easier now.

 

“That weirdness that you felt was because of the Goddess Veritas, or the goddess of truth. She's been wrecking havoc on this town conjuring up truth spells. According to Cas, everyone here has been given a double dose of truth serum including Dean and I.”

 

Sam sat down at the tiny makeshift table by the window as he continued to spill the plan out to Charlie. Charlie nodded in understanding but kept looking at Dorothy for reassurance. Dorothy just crossed her arms and stayed out of it mostly.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

 

Sam looked at Charlie and continued talking. “I am sure this is going to work. We know your history and when Dean helped you out that one time with that thing. I am pretty sure your perfect for this.”

 

Sam smiled at Charlie to give her encouragement. Charlie placed her hands on her heart.

 

“Lets do this then.”

 

They took their time to dress Charlie appropriately and then dropped her off at the nearest spring that connected to town. The plan was simple as long as Charlie didn't choke then they would have her. Charlie looked back at the Impala before she continued to walk to the edge of the spring. She took off her coat and threw it in the bushes exposing her Stola. Her Stola was pure white matching her white tunic underneath. She took a deep breathe and prepared her self for what was to come. She took off her shoes and proceeded to wade in the spring. The water was cold, but she kept her cool under the pressure. She started to sing the skolion song that Sam had taught her. She looked around waiting for Veritas to show up. She didn't have to wait long.

 

“Are you lost?”

 

Charlie turned towards the voice and smiled brightly exposing all of her teeth.

 

“No, I just came here to get away from the world for a while.”

 

Jill looked at Charlie and tilted her head to the side. She climbed off her rock and walked towards Charlie entering the water slowly. She waded around Charlie taking in the sight and then leaned closer and scented the air.

“How rare. Your a very special woman. Very tempting, but I don't believe your real sweetheart.”

 

Charlie stifled a cry as Jill grabbed her arm. She scented the air one more time.

 

“Your pure. How? In this day and age that is something...very unique. How?”

 

Charlie fidgeted with her stola. “I want to save myself for marriage.”

 

Jill proceeded to grab Charlie's stola and brush along the hems. She stole a few quick glances at Charlie before she bent down on both knees. She grabbed Charlies hands and kissed them.

 

“I want you to know how perfect you are. Offer yourself to me and I can make all of your dreams come true.”

 

Charlie winced at the idea. “How would I be offering myself to you? I don't even know who you are?”

 

The woman stood back up letting go of Charlies hands.

 

“I am Veritas the goddess of truth. If you offer yourself to me it would be my honor to grant you whatever you desire. All you have to do is let me take you.”

 

Charlie winced again and then pushed some water to the side. If she didn't make this quick then she would surely catch hypothermia.

 

“Where would you take me?”

 

Jill turned her head to the side and smiled. Her dark hair turned into loose flowing curls. Her face changed shape and her eyes turned a glowing purple. Her lips turned a bluish pink and her skin turned ivory.

“Don't worry about where you'll be going. It's a place that I am sure you will be delighted to stay.”

 

Charlie hesitated and waded some more. Veritas stuck out her hand for Charlie to accept.

 

“Come. Tell me what you need from me and it will be done.”

 

Charlie raised her hands out of the water and made a circular motion.

 

“I have seen this town change. I do like the change, but it doesn't feel the same. I would like everything to go back to the way it once was.”

 

Veritas snapped her fingers and a wavelength of purple emitted over the city. She glanced back at Charlie with her hand still extended.

 

“I kept up my end of the bargain. You must keep yours. Now come with me.”

 

Charlie stuck her hand out and pressed against Veritas. Veritas smiled a sick smile before she pressed her lips against Charlies. All of the color starting from Charlie's toes started to evaporate slowly turning Charlie a ghostly gray. Charlie tried to pull away, but was stuck in one place. Veritas continued to kiss her. Charlie's life flashed before her eyes as her color faded turning her red hair white. Veritas pulled away letting Charlie drop into the water. She smiled a sly smirk and began to walk toward the edge of the water. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt her feet get heavy. She looked down to see her lower body covered in stone.

 

“Noooooooooo! What is happening?”

 

Dean and Sam emerged from the woods. Dean ran to Charlie and Sam stopped staring at Veritas.

 

“You thought I was the un pure heathen. Did I forget to mention I've been doing my homework. I know exactly what drives you wild. The one thing our friend Charlie here forgot to mention is that she's a lesbian, and in your mother's eyes that would make her.....”

 

Veritas stared Sam down with glowing purple eyes. “You didn't.....How did you....you bitch.”

 

Sam stared back at Veritas before he continued. “That would make her an un pure heathen just like me and Dean here. She's virtous all right, but not the kind to help keep you out of your well. There was a reason why your mother put you there. You are un pure yourself. Your evil and I knew you needed virtue from others to keep you on earth. Well, your time on earth is over permanently because we both know the deal. Once you feed on anything un pure you turn to stone. That's how the fable of Veritas goes.”

 

Veritas was up to her neck in stone. “I won't stay gone for long. I will come back and I will end you. I will end every last one of you.”

 

Sam looked on as the cement like mixture spilled from Veritas' mouth gagging her in the process. Her eyes grew big and the purple dimmed as she was engulfed. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to Charlie. He kept his eye on the stone as it burst into pieces releasing a purple smog that flew in opposite directions towards the sky. A puff of smog made it's way into Charlie's mouth. Charlie gasped for breath and coughed until her red hair and color returned to her skin.

 

“Damn, I was sure I was a goner. Dying sucks!”

 

Sam chuckled and Dean looked around the spring searching for something. He stood up and heard a shuffle of wings behind him. He turned towards Castiel.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean walked over to Castiel and hugged him tightly.

 

“Don't ever get kidnapped again, you hear me?”

 

Castiel smiled as he released Dean. “I'm sorry!”

 

Dean smirked. “You bet your ass your sorry.”

 

Castiel smirked back and brushed his hands against Dean's. “I clearly remember though that you had something you wanted to tell me. I remember you saying something about me being handsome.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel in shock. “I didn't say anything about you being handsome. I said that you were cute.”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean before he walked to catch up to Charlie and Sam. Dean ran behind him.

 

“I didn't say that Cas. You hear me! I didn't say any of that. There must be another goddess or something around here that cast a love spell or...something.”

 

Castiel didn't turn around as he yelled back. “That doesn't help your case Dean!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking it out and reading. I appreciate all the feedback I receive. In case you were wondering what a stola, tunic, any of the gods or goddess's mentioned or a skolion is all of the terms I have used in this story have been researched on google. Also just FYI this story is fictional. I do not know what it took to kill any gods or goddess's. I would also like to add another disclaimer: I felt I had to clear up some of the confusion with Sam's choice of words. When he is speaking about Charlie's sexual orientation and the words about being an un-pure heathen it is only wrote this way because of her technically not being a virgin. It is not said because of her sexual orientation. I love everyone from the LGBTQ community and I did not mean any disrespect. I apologize if anyone took offense it was not meant to be worded in a negative way.


End file.
